Love is all you need
by poeticsoul2012
Summary: Yuki seems more distant and angry then what Shuichi is used to. What could be bothering Yuki so much. Will the relationship end just on this problem? Rated M because cursing and later sex scense! Please comment and say if i should continue or not!
1. Chapter 1

okay this is my first story about Shuichi and Yuki, I hope you guys like it and I might write more chapters so please tell me if I should go all the way!! Thank you I hope you enjoy.

********************************************************

Shuichi had had a bad night, nothing of the unexpected of course, just the usual Yuki kicking him out because he was being annoying. Shuichi didn't really know what he had dune this time though, all he was doing was sitting on the couch watching the news (because nothing else was on and his bastard of a lover had hidden his nettle grasper DVD's and CD's) and was sprawled out on the couch like any other day.

_Flashback_

"Shuichi!!" Eri Yuki called from the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen. Shuichi didn't know why he was yelling sense he was only a few god damn feet away. Besides, it hurt his feelings when he yelled, because that usually meant he had dune something wrong.

The pink haired boy looked up to stare into the raging eyes that were now above him.

"Yuki!!!!! Did I do something wrong I'm really sorry I-"

He sat there now completely silent-those eyes, they seemed very cold and distant, not like usual.

"I want you out of _my_ apartment, now"

Yuki said, turning away from the boy to walk back to his study. Shuichi then herd him say something about 5 minutes and then a slam of a door. The sound echoed throughout the small home space.

The pink haired boy was stunned, that's all he could do was walk away? He didn't understand it at all, what had he dune to deserve that, to feel it didn't matter if he stayed or went away forever?

Shuichi was about to yell and call him a cold hearted bastard like usual…. . But those eyes, he didn't understand them. He felt his heart slowly breaking as he thought of anything or anyone making his lover this upset. He thought to himself…. Is there anything that gets to Yuki like that?

_End of flashback_

Shuichi had no choice but to go stay at his best friend Hiro's apartment, he actually thought about sitting in front of Yuki's place until he thought it was safe to come back inside. But, it was raining and he didn't want to get sick, so he took a cab to Hiro's place.

When Shuichi finally got a cab, he quickly sat there so he wasn't as soaking wet when he got in.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"The same place I always go, Dan."

Shuichi always had the same cab driver when these incidents happened, which was good because now and then Shuichi would forget his best friends address, and wind up in a place he was unfamiliar with.

"Sure thing little guy." Dan said. He knew calling Shuichi that made him upset, then again, on good days, the singer would just laugh along. In this cause, the old man was hoping to brighten the boys spirits. 

Shuichi just sat in silence.

"What is with you boy, you look like you were just chassed by a maniac and lived to tell the tale?"

Shuichi didn't feel like answering, he was trying to figure something out in his head. When Shuichi started thinking about something serious, there was no stopping him for anything.

The cab driver gave up, not sure what to try anymore.

Shuichi silently played back the moment back at Yuki's in his head, he was confused about something but it wasn't becoming clear what he was confused about. All the pink haired boy knew was that something else he saw in Yuki made him want to hug him and find out who had made him that way.

"THAT'S IT!!"

Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. The cab driver in front of him tried not to loose control of the car, which he did a great job of that for being scared out of his wits. 

The car and came back into control, but the singer in the back seat was shaking so bad he saw stars.

Shuichi had found it, he had found what other thing scared him about Yuki.

Yuki's eyes were red and puffy when he last saw him, his nose slightly red. How could he not have thought of this before! He felt so stupid for not being able to notice it.

For some reason, Yuki had been crying, and he never dose that.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki hadn't really noticed before, but he really missed that brat of his. Of course he was the main reason Shuichi left (who was he kidding, he was the only reason his lover left), but he still missed him. Shuichi was the only person to make his day…well…tolerable, in a way.

The blonde haired man sat at his computer desk, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He had just finished his latest book a few weeks ago, so he didn't need to start on one for at lest 2 months, so there was not sense in doing anything right now. Besides, he had sore eyes that were blood shot, and a tired body that felt like it wouldn't function for more then a half an hour. Hey, writers need there breaks too.

He hadn't felt right with himself sense he kicked his small lover out (he never really did any other time), but with this, he just needed some time to himself to figure everything out. Shuichi didn't deserve that, but Yuki didn't deserve what he had gotten late that day either.

_Flashback _

Yuki answered the phone trying to seem like he was busy, he had cheeked his collar ID before he picked up the phone. He really didn't feel like talking to his over protective sister.

"Yes what is it?"

Yuki said in an agitated voice. He didn't like fooling around, especially when he had nothing to do to pass the time. The last thing he ever wanted was to talk on the phone, lest with a family member.

"Yuki, I-I'm afraid I have some bad news, are you sitting down?"

His sister said in what sounded like a frightened voice, she sounded like a child who thought the boogie man was after her.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Mika I really don't feel like doing this to-"

"Our father is dead"

Mika interrupted him in mid sentence.

Yuki laid back in his chair, feeling a bit in a daze. "What did you just say?"

Mika didn't answer, the other line was silent. The blonde suddenly jumped from his chair and hung up the phone. The room looked dizzy, his head felt heavy, it felt like nothing was functioning the way it should. He could even feel tears rolling down his face and onto the hard wood floor.

He walked toward the door, he need to do something, anything to make himself feel better, to just give him some relief.

_End of flashback_

The only thing Yuki could think of that could give him any relief was to yell at Shuichi. He didn't think he would go so far as to kick Shuichi out, but it just short of happened. The writer didn't know exactly what he had did, but he found it odd that his pink haired brat didn't come barging through his study door and demanding what was going on. Why hadn't he done that, why didn't he demand an answer?

The blonde messaged his temples and closed his eyes, trying to center himself, to try to be in control. But that's what scared him the most, not being in control. It felt like not breathing to him.

His father was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
